


Servamp Ship Drabbles

by NyanBerri



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drabble Collection, Just really quick and short stuff written in like a couple hours each, M/M, Written mainly for practice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanBerri/pseuds/NyanBerri
Summary: Chapter 1: Mahiru wants to read his book, but a certain tiny cat ends up distracting him.Chapter 2: Mikuni just wants to get a picture of Jeje's cute face.Chapter 3: Tetsu and Misono are on a date, but Misono thinks it's going downhill and can't figure out how to make it better.Chapter 4: Mikuni barges into Mahiru's apartment uninvited.Chapter 5: Tsurugi and Yumikage missed Jun while he was away and plan to surprise him.





	1. KuroMahi: Reading

Kuro had been purring for quite some time while Mahiru scratched his head. He had begun to drift off into sleep when Mahiru stopped to turn the page in his book. Kuro threw his head up and stared at Mahiru with a blank look on his face.

“Oh, I'm sorry Kuro. I needed my hand back.” Mahiru apologized.

As his Eve went to put his hand on Kuro’s head again, Kuro reached his tongue out and licked Mahiru’s finger. Confused, Mahiru looked down and stared at the cat as Kuro licked his finger again. Kuro sat up and continued to lick the boy’s finger.

“Kuro… You can stop now.” Mahiru said, blushing slightly. 

The rough feeling of Kuro’s cat tongue was starting to tickle his finger. Kuro stood up and moved to licking the palm of Mahiru’s hand. He flinched and the blush on his face deepened as Kuro continued. To Mahiru’s surprise, Kuro turned human in his lap and grabbed the other’s hand. He stuck his tongue out and traced it along Mahiru’s finger, letting the tip linger on his tongue for a moment.

“K-K-K-K-Kuro!!” Mahiru shouted, his entire face finally turning bright red.

Kuro turned to look at Mahiru. He placed a hand against the brunet’s forehead and gently forced Mahiru’s head back. The Servamp positioned himself so his legs were on either side of his Eve and leaned forward to put his face against Mahiru’s neck. Kuro slowly dragged his tongue across Mahiru’s neck, causing Mahiru to let out a squeak and drop his book to shove his hand over his mouth. 

Kuro pulled the collar of Mahiru’s shirt down and traced his tongue over the boy’s collarbone. A moan escaped Mahiru’s lips, making Kuro look up. He grabbed Mahiru’s hand and pulled it away from his mouth. Kuro licked along his Eve’s jawline and this time Mahiru moaned louder, pulling Kuro closer to him. Kuro went to place a small bite on Mahiru’s neck, but a familiar clicking sound made him freeze.

“Mahiru, I'm home!” Tooru called as he opened the door to the apartment and walked in.

Mahiru practically jumped forward and tried to push Kuro off him. Kuro turned back into a cat and landed on the couch next to Mahiru. The boy frantically reached for his book and attempted to look like he was reading as Kuro curled up into a ball.

“Oh uh, welcome home Uncle.” Mahiru said as Tooru walked into the room.

“Well hey there Kuro!” Tooru greeted the cat and rubbed a hand on Kuro’s head.

“Mrow.” Kuro purred.


	2. JeKuni: Photograph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why Jeje has his paper bags off, so don't worry about it.

“Smile Jeje!”

As Jeje turned around to question what Mikuni was talking about, a flash of light practically blinded him. He turned away and covered his eyes with his arm.

“Aw Jeje, don't look away! I wanted a picture of your cute face.” Mikuni whined at his Servamp.

“No.” Jeje mumbled and slightly lowered his arm.

Mikuni snickered and placed the camera down on the desk. “Pleeeeaseee~”

“Go.” Jeje grumbled.

When Mikuni continued to stand there and stare down at Jeje with a goofy grin on his face, Jeje knew he wouldn't have another moment of peace for quite some time. Mikuni snaked a hand across Jeje’s cheek and intertwined his fingers with the Servamp’s black hair. A deep red blush spread across Jeje’s face and his eyes widened as Mikuni leaned in close to him.

“I want to savor Jeje’s cute face forever.” Mikuni whispered and pressed his lips against Jeje’s.

On instinct Jeje opened his mouth and Mikuni slid his tongue across the other man’s own tongue. Jeje let out an almost inaudible moan and Mikuni responded by placing his other hand on the back of Jeje’s neck. The Servamp leaned further into Mikuni and went to wrap his arms around the blond, when Mikuni pulled back quickly to leave Jeje with a look that practically begged for more. Mikuni chuckled and placed a hand under Jeje’s chin.

“There’s that cute face I was looking for.” Mikuni picked up the camera and pointed it at Jeje, snapping a picture of the other’s risque expression.

Jeje flinched and covered his face, blushing even more than before. Mikuni glanced at the camera to make sure the photo looked good.

“Perfect! Don't you look down right adorable?” Mikuni showed it to Jeje, who in turn peaked out from behind his sleeves but immediately looked away when he saw how embarrassing his expression was.

Mikuni snickered again and walked out of the room, leaving Jeje behind to wallow in his own embarrassment.


	3. Tetsono: Date

“It’s um… I-it's nice out today.” Misono stuttered.

“Yeah.” Tetsu replied.

Misono sighed and looked down. His date with Tetsu was beginning to become a mess. They were sitting on a bench in the garden of the Alicein home with Tetsu’s hand over Misono’s own. The shorter male had been blushing the whole time while Tetsu seemed rather indifferent about the date. Misono couldn't tell if that was just Tetsu being himself or if he really wasn't enjoying their time together.

Misono had to think of something soon or he felt the date would be ruined. He tried his best to muster up enough courage to say what he really wanted to tell Tetsu the whole time. Misono lifted his head and turned to face the taller male. It shocked him to see Tetsu suddenly lean down and kiss him.

Misono froze. He'd never kissed someone before, let alone been kissed, and now here he was, kissing Tetsu in the garden where someone could easily walk out and see them. Being completely honest with himself, Misono kind of liked the risk of being caught. He closed his eyes and was going to lean in closer, but Tetsu pulled away.

“Sorry.” Tetsu said, a blush barely visible on his face.

Misono looked away for a moment. “C-can… can you kiss me again…?”

Tetsu’s eyes widened slightly, surprised at Misono request, but he nodded his head. This time they both leaned in and Tetsu placed a hand on Misono’s cheek. Misono moaned slightly and Tetsu took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Misono’s mouth. Misono blushed even more and grabbed Tetsu’s shirt to pull him closer. Tetsu moved from Misono’s mouth to kiss along his jaw and licked from Misono’s chin up to his ear.

“T-Tetsu...” Misono mumbled through his moans.

“I like you Misono.” Tetsu whispered in the other’s ear.

Misono pressed his face against Tetsu’s shoulder. “I-I like you too Tetsu.”

“Oh, I can't keep looking! This is too embarrassing!” Lily shouted, turning around so he wouldn't have to see.

“Shh! If you keep yelling like that they may hear us!” Hugh whisper yelled.

“I don't want Misono to grow uuuup!” Lily whined as he fluttered away as quickly as his wings would let him.


	4. MikuMahi: Unwelcome

“Hey Mahiruuu~!” Mikuni called as he stepped inside the apartment.

Mahiru walked out of the kitchen and was surprised to see the blond. “M-Mikuni? What in the world? How did you get in here? The door’s locked.”

“I have my ways.” Mikuni said with a sly grin, taking a seat on the couch.

Mahiru groaned. “Mikuni, you can't be here. You have to go.”

“Relax. I'm not causing any problems now, am I?” Mikuni questioned.

“Actually you are. You can't just walk into someone's home like that.” Mahiru complained.

Mahiru stood in front of Mikuni with a glare on his face. Mikuni, on the hand, smiled up at Mahiru. He reached out and grabbed Mahiru’s tie, pulling the younger boy close to him. Mahiru’s eyes widened as Mikuni leaned in and kissed his cheek. Mahiru stepped back and looked away, a slight blush covering his face.

Mikuni got up from the couch and wrapped his arms around Mahiru’s waist. In return, Mahiru put his arms around Mikuni’s neck. Mikuni leaned in again and kissed Mahiru on the forehead. Mahiru’s blush deepened and he pressed his face against Mikuni’s chest.

“Did you come over just for this?” Mahiru mumbled.

“Yep.” Mikuni smiled and slipped a hand under Mahiru’s shirt.

Mahiru gasped and shuddered at the sudden contact. Mikuni slid his hand along Mahiru’s back and to his stomach. Mahiru’s grip tightened around the blond’s neck and he lifted his head to kiss Mikuni. 

Mikuni was a bit surprised at Mahiru’s forwardness but kissed back nonetheless. He lightly traced his fingers over Mahiru’s side and the brunet jerked away. Mikuni looked at him with a curious expression before realizing what he'd done.

“Haha! Did that tickle?” Mikuni asked with a chuckle.

“Y-yes!” Mahiru begrudgingly said.

The Mahiru was silent for a moment until the couple heard a beeping from the kitchen. Mikuni assumed it must have been a stove.

“Oh man, I completely forgot about dinner!” Mahiru shouted as he ran into the kitchen.

Mikuni sat back down on the couch and relaxed. Mahiru came running back after a second.

“Mikuni, do you want to stay for dinner?” Mahiru asked.

“Depends, what’cha making?” Mikuni replied.

“...Your favorite. I was going to call you to ask if you wanted to come over and eat.” Mahiru confessed.

“Aw Mahiru! How considerate of you! Ya’ know, the quickest way to someone's heart is through their stomach!” Mikuni exclaimed.

“...Just come eat.” Mahiru grumbled as Mikuni got up and followed him back into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for this... I guess it's a crackship? I don't know... but I love this pair so much I just had to write something for it.


	5. JunYumiTsuru: Kisses

“Psst! Yumi-chan, you see him?” Tsurugi whisper yelled across the hall.

Yumikage stuck his head around the corner and spotted Jun at the end of hall, walking toward their direction. “Yeah, get ready.”

Tsurugi and Yumi hid behind both corners of the hall and waited for Jun to reach them, hoping he hadn't noticed either of them yet. His footsteps grew louder as he got closer to them and they both started getting nervous that it wouldn't work. Jun walked past the two and they both jumped at him, wrapping their arms around him with Tsurugi on his back and Yumi hanging onto his waist. He stumbled, almost falling as Tsurugi and Yumi clung onto him.

“What are you two doing!?” Jun shouted in confusion, trying to regain his balance.

“We missed you!” The pair yelled in unison.

“I was gone for twenty minutes!” Jun complained.

“Yeah, but we still missed you Jun-chan!” Tsurugi said with a big grin on his face.

Jun sighed in defeat. “I suppose I missed you both as well… Now if you could please let go of me.”

“No way.” Yumi protested.

The two refused to let go and instead gripped on tighter to Jun. He tried walking, but the weight of Tsurugi and Yumi combined was a bit too much for him.

“I can't move with you two on me like this! Ugh, what will it take to get you off me!?” Jun groaned.

“Mmm… A kiss!” Tsurugi exclaimed.

“Yeah!” Yumi agreed.

“...Really?” Jun questioned.

The two stared at him intently, obviously meaning what they said.

“Fine, fine. I give, a kiss it is.” Jun muttered.

“Yaay!! Me first!” Tsurugi cheered.

“Hell no! You always getta be first! I should be first this time!” Yumi argued.

“But the first kiss is always the best!”

“Whatever happened to saving the best for last?!”

“If that were true then wouldn't you want to be last?”

“...Kiss Tsurugi first…”

Tsurugi giggled and jumped off of Jun’s back. He stood on his tip toes in front of Jun and leaned forward. Jun, in return, bent down a bit and gently kissed the raven-haired man. Tsurugi cupped Jun’s cheek in his hand and lightly stroked the taller’s face before pulling away.

“Alright, are you done now?” Jun asked, directing his question to Yumi.

“Ah, yeah.” Yumi said as he released his grip from the other.

Almost immediately he turned and grabbed Jun by the collar of his shirt, pulling him into a deep kiss. It surprised Jun, but considering how forward Yumi is, he should have expected it. The kiss was more rough and passionate than his one with Tsurugi, it lasted longer too. Jun finally pulled away and felt relieved to have both of them off him. It literally felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. Yumi glanced to Tsurugi to see a grumpy look on his face.

“What's that look for?” Yumi asked.

“Yumi-chan and I both gotta kiss Jun-chan, but I haven't gotten to kiss Yumi-chan!” Tsurugi whined.

“Ugh, come here.” Yumi stepped toward Tsurugi with open arms.

Tsurugi grinned and practically jumped at Yumi, the two embracing each other in a kiss. Unlike their kisses with Jun, Tsurugi and Yumi let hands roam over one another, through their hair and under their clothes. Tsurugi was the first to let out a moan, followed shortly by Yumi. Their fun was abruptly stopped when Jun pulled them apart.

“We're in the halls you two! Keep it work appropriate.” Jun complained.

Tsurugi just laughed and clinged onto Jun’s arm. Yumi, on the other hand, simply grumbled to himself.

“Hey, we should all get something to eat!” Tsurugi suggested.

“Sounds like a good idea to me.” Yumi said.

“I assume I'm paying again?” Jun reluctantly asked.

“Yep.” Tsurugi and Yumi both replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to write this one like a week(or two?) ago as a 'cleansing of our sins' for me and a friend because we both were responsible for that... other... fic I wrote with Tsurugi... We both just needed happy Tsurugi after that... ( ´_ゝ`)


End file.
